Discovery and Conflict
Discovery and Conflict is the fourth episode of god. Plot Steve, Dakota, and Ahmad are hanging out. Steve: Well, I gotta train. Dakota: For what? Jerking off? Steve: No! But if you're going to talk about my favorite hobby, call it by it's proper name... "Masturba-" Ahmad: Please don't. Dakota, laughing: Well, I gotta go meet May and Dawn. Steve: Two girls? Dakota: Yep! Steve: Lucky. Steve leaves. Ahmad: I'm gonna go to. I'm hanging out with Brock and Misty. He leaves. Dakota looks at his watch. Dakota: Welp, better be going to meet them. They're probably fighting over me. I need to pick one. But I can't. Dakota looks troubled as his Aura spikes and he teleports to the spot where Dawn and May are. Dakota: wut May: Dakota, there you are. Dawn: You didn't bring Steve with you, did you? Dakota: No. He's busy "training". Dawn: For the Masturba- May: Don't go there, hair dye. Dawn: HAIR DYE? WELL, I'M SORRY, MISS TIE A CONTEST WITH ASH WHEN HE HAS NO CONTEST EXPERIENCE! Dakota: Girls, girls, calm down. May, Dawn's color is natural. Dawn,Ash is strong enough to compete in contests, and he was back then, too. Steve is wandering around holding flowers , then bumps into Dawn. Steve: Dawn! Dawn: Steve!? Dakota: STEVE!? WHAT THE F**K ARE YOU DOING HERE!? Steve: Seeing my lover. Dawn: I'm not your lover. Steve: Says you. He tries to kiss her, but she sents her Pachirisu who shocks him and sends him blasting off. Steve: Welp, this is unusual. But I'm blasting off. The ding is heard. May: Hey, where'd Dakota go? Dakota is seen hiding in a tree. Dakota: Dawn...put that thing away. May and Dawn: Why? Dakota: Just...do...it Dawn: Ok... She returns Pachirisu and Dakota climbs down. Dakota: Thank you. I have a particular fear of those. May: But, they're so... cute! Dawn: Right? Dakota: Well it all started, long ago... He begins to explain... Dakota: And that's why I'm afraid. May: Makes sense. Dawn: Yeah. Seems traumatic. Dakota: Like hel- He starts to glow blue. Dakota: Wait, wha- He teleports to Mt. Silver and sees Ash. Ash: I've been expecting you. Dakota: SOMETHING'S BEEN HAPPENING! I'VE BEEN TELEPORTING AND I I THOUGHT I HEARD PIKACHU TALK AND I NEED ANSWERS NOW! Ash: You have Aura. Dakota: I HAVE AUR- wait that seems plausible. Ash: Your aura gives you the ability to talk to Pokémon. Dakota: Really? No wonder I heard Pikachu and Tauros. Ash: Also, I think you need something. Dakota: Like what? Ash slaps him. Dakota: Ow! Ash: Pick! May, or Dawn! Dakota: Well, you didn't. By the way, Serena's worried. A small voice calls out. Voice: I'm actually not. Dakota: Huh? He turns around and sees Serena. Dakota: Serena? Serena: Dakota! Serena runs up and hugs Dakota, before planting a kiss on both his cheeks. Dakota blushes and turns to Ash. Dakota: Was that, erm, I- Ash: It's fine. Serena hugs Ash. Serena: I miss you! Ash: I miss you too! They kiss for a while. Dakota: Aw, how sweet. Welp, I'm gonna go. Gotta make sure Steve isn't being a perv again. Ash: Wait, Dakota. Before you go, don't tell anyone I'm back. Dakota: Ok...why? Ash: Just don't. Dakota nods then teleports back to May and Dawn. May and Dawn: Dakota! PICK ONE OF US NOW! Dakota: Um... He teleports away. THE END!? Category:ARPS Category:UEE Category:OmniDragon